1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing tackle and rod boxes and more particularly pertains to a new fishing pole and tackle case for storing and transporting fishing rods and fishing tackle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing tackle and rod boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing tackle and rod boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,329; U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,.079; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,371; U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,874; U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,113; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,185.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fishing pole and tackle case. The inventive device includes a rod case adapted for protecting the fishing rod therein. An upper periphery wall extends downward from a peripheral edge of the top surface such that an inner surface of the upper periphery wall defines an interior space of the rod case. A plurality of rod securing means are coupled to an interior face of the rod case. The rod securing means are adapted for securing the rod to the rod case. A tackle container is adapted for holding the fishing tackle therein. The tackle container has a bottom wall and a lower peripheral wall. The lower peripheral wall extends upward from a periphery of the bottom wall. The bottom wall and the lower peripheral wall are for defining a storage space of the tackle container. A plurality of clasping means are for securing the rod case to the tackle container. The rod case is hingably coupled to a rear wall of the lower peripheral wall of the tackle container. A tackle container cover is rotatably coupled to an interior surface of the rear wall of the lower peripheral wall. The tackle container cover is adapted for keeping the fishing tackle within the tackle container.
In these respects, the fishing pole and tackle case according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing and transporting fishing rods and fishing tackle.